Surgical instruments of surgical systems of the type described in the introduction are, for example, known in the form of coagulation instruments, in which protruding, coagulated tissue can be cut with a corresponding, provided cutting means. Furthermore, clip suture devices, with which tubular tissues can be connected to one another in a circular manner, for example, for creating end-to-end anastomoses, and precisely by applying clips, are known. Here, it is usual to equip the clip suture devices with ring knives, i.e., with knives, which have self-contained circular cutting edges.
The drawback in all prior-art surgical systems is that partly very high forces are needed for cutting the body tissue.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to perfect a surgical system as well as a process of the type described in the introduction such that body tissue can be cut with lower cutting forces.